El origen de las nubes
by romii.m.c
Summary: "¿Puedo ser nada?-pregunto abrazando mis piernas -¿Nada?-inquiere él con una leve sonrisa, sé que me entiende pero vuelvo a contestar -El vacío, nada, ser menos que aire, no existir- se acerca para besar mi frente -Ese es el punto... ahora no existes."
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Observo las hojas secas ser elevadas por el viento mientras me abrazo conteniéndome, los tonos grises que cubren el cielo me generan un escalofrío mientras entierro las yemas de mis dedos en el grueso sweater blanco que envuelve mi cuerpo.

¿Eso era estar vacía? ¿Aferrarte a los pedazos de tu alma que crees aún puedes salvar cuando no tienes las fuerza para sostenerte ni siquiera en pie? He sido feliz, he sentido ira y he estado tan triste que las lágrimas parecían no ser suficiente para sacar todo el dolor que habitaba en mi cuerpo, pero no sentir, no sentir es la dualidad de la existencia misma, no sentir es lo mejor y lo peor a la vez, te libra de todos los pesares a costa de sacrificar todo lo bueno.

¿Y puede alguien explicarme que es lo bueno? Lo bueno es lo que te hace feliz, o eso pensaba, pero las cosas que mas amamos, las que más feliz nos hacen son las que mas pueden dañarnos, y qué si sacrifico la felicidad a costa de no más dolor, es algo tan lógico, es matemático, si restas lo uno a lo otro quedas en cero, nada, y sentir nada en este momento es de alguna forma lo mejor.

Cierro los ojos permitiendo que la fría brisa me toque las mejillas, quiero saborear la corriente helada para permitir a mi cuerpo un pellizco de realidad ¿Tiene algún sentido?

Sentido...  
Un hermoso rayo del sol se cola entre las nubes y toca mis manos, las abraza y las acaricia. Quizás no estoy vacía.

¿Se puede sentir tanto odio y amor por la vida al mismo tiempo? Me pregunto mientras un temblor interno me toma por los pies y sube hasta mi cabeza.  
En vez de seguir cuestionándome el mundo aprovecho estos últimos instantes de calidez, saboreando el ultimo destello al final del océano, después de todo será el último.

 _Hola! He vuelto, luego de dos largos años… más madura, con mejor redacción (o eso espero) y con muchísimas ganas e ideas en la mente. Esta historia nueva la traigo en mente desde el 2012 y por fin hoy me he animado a publicarla. Así que espero ver que tan bien recibida se ve, cuantos lectores hay y el apoyo que es como bien saben, lo unico que alimenta mis publicaciones. No es mucho lo que se adelanta en el prólogo pero les prometo una historia sacada de lo mas profundo de mis sentimientos 3 así que espero al menos un review de aliento para subir el primer capitulo de este nuevo relato. Nos leemos n.n_


	2. 1 Cambios

Capítulo 2: Cambios

Mis pies cuelgan de la ventana que sobresale en mi habitación, por suerte he acomodado mi escritorio aquí, lo he puesto de este modo cosa de poder ver fuera de mi alcoba.

No es como si el paisaje se tratase de una hermosa cordillera o de un bosque burbujeante de hojas verdes y aves cantando, pero es sin duda la mejor opción para esta pequeña habitación carente por completo de vida.

El pequeño parque de enfrente cuenta con unos escuálidos arboles que intentan sobrevivir al frío de septiembre, es mi primera noche en Londres completamente sola y por algún extraño motivo lo que siempre fue mi sueño ya no luce tan radiante y perfecto.

Mi nombre es Isabella, Isabella Swan. Tengo 20 años y para ser sincera no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que hago con mi vida. Hace una semana vivía con mis padres en Phoenix, la capital de Arizona donde las zonas desiertas y los calores agobiantes eran parte de mi día a día. Y aquí estoy ahora, con los dientes casi castañeando sin poder creer los kilómetros que me separan de todas las personas que amo.

He venido a Londres para cumplir lo que había sido mi más grande sueño, estudiar ingeniería civil en la Universidad de Londres ¿Qué podía ser mejor? Rodeada de calles históricas, en una facultad de envidia con una cultura diferente, las posibilidades eran infinitas para mi. Así que en cuanto he tenido la oportunidad he emprendido el viaje, con el apoyo de mis padres he llegado aquí en busca de algo que recién me voy dando cuenta no tengo claro.

Soy una de esas personas que la vida a tratado con demasiada amabilidad, mis padres se han partido el lomo toda la vida para llenar cada una de mis necesidades y alimentar mas de alguno de mis caprichos, me he dedicado a disfrutar cada una de las experiencias que he tenido y nunca me he intimidado ante nuevos desafíos, no tengo por qué, he aprendido que si yo no creo en mi nadie más lo hará.

El viento sopla y el aroma en el aire me aprieta el estómago, extraño tanto el olor a de Phoenix, que cuando siento este aroma a madera antigua y asfalto frío decido que será bueno salir de la venta.

Bajo mis pies del escritorio de caoba que mi madre eligió el día de ayer hasta sentir la mullida alfombra blanca envolviendo mis dedos y camino en dirección a la cocina para comer algo.

Mamá estaba muy preocupada antes de dejarme, jamás habíamos pasado mucho tiempo separadas y se que la ponía demasiado ansiosa todo esto. A pesar de mi confusión respecto a lo que hacía jamás sentí ni siento el más mínimo miedo. Cojo un vaso y lo lleno con leche para dirigirme con él a la cama dispuesta a dormir, son solo las diez de la noche pero no tengo mucho más por hacer, así que tomo mi celular y reviso los mensajes que Angela–mi mejor amiga- ha enviado hoy.

"¿Qué tal los chicos en Londres? ¿Cuántos te han invitado a salir?"

Me río y casi puedo oír el eco en la habitación, el momento gracioso se evapora más rápido que el agua al fuego y me acurruco bajo las mantas antes de contestarle de vuelta.

"Ni uno solo, estos Ingleses están un poco ciegos parece"

Estoy en una pequeña habitación que me alquilaron al este de Londres, tengo una cocina, un baño y una arrendadora de sesenta y tres años que ha sido muy amable conmigo. Si bien existía la opción de pagar una residencia, le pedí a mis padres que me permitieran vivir separada del resto de los estudiantes, no por ser antisocial sino porque el cambio de un país a otro ya era suficiente para este corto periodo de tiempo, no quería tener que adaptarme a vivir con una completa desconocida en la misma pieza.

"¿No estás asustada?"

Ange siempre ha sido la precavida, no se trata de que yo me dedicara a andar por la vida sin pensar, pero mi amiga hace de cada acontecimiento un manojo de inseguridades que se la comen completa.

"No, así que tu tampoco debes preocuparte por mi"

No es como si algo terrible pudiese pasar, a demás de unas cuantas noches sumida en la soledad.

Aparto mi teléfono a la mesita de noche y estiro la mano hasta la lámpara turquesa que ilumina a medias el espacio. La luz desaparece y mi mirada se concentra en el espacio blanco que está frente a mi, puedo sentir el rápido latir de mi corazón no solo en el pecho, también en las manos y los muslos. Estoy sola, no me refiero a sola en esta habitación sino a sola en el mundo, lo cual me hace sentir terriblemente culpable además de sola porque mientras existe gente que vive situaciones realmente horribles yo ando con todo el rollo de damisela depresiva siendo que tengo una familia que me ama y amigos que me valoran.

No tengo novio, no he tenido nunca uno y he pasado por todas las etapas que una mujer pasa cuando eso sucede, a los 13 pensé que nadie se fijaba en mí porque no era bonita, a los 16 mi madre me convenció de que los intimidaba porque era demasiado fuerte e independiente pero que ya llegaría uno que no se sintiese menos que yo y ahora, ahora creo que simplemente las cosas a veces se dan y otras no, para mí aún no ha sido el momento. Si bien para estas alturas tengo claro que la cosa no se basa solo en que tan buena estoy a veces me bajan las inseguridades, pero lo peor, lo peor no es cuando no me siento bonita, lo peor es cuando pienso que realmente no hay nada malo conmigo y aún así nunca un chico se ha fijado en mi. Quizás no estoy destinada a la vida en pareja, quizás solo debería dedicarme a pasarla bien en bares y al sexo casual, no soy una obsesiva en cuanto a sexo se refiere pero a veces uno extraña lo que nunca ha tenido y me veo pensando como será sentir que otra persona te toque.

Me apoyo en mi costado derecho y abrazo mis mantas mientras cierro los ojos, no he cerrado la ventana, y la pieza está como un jodido congelador, pero prefiero que sea así, por algún motivo esta noche quiero sentir, aunque sea el frío glaciar de Londres en la noche.

La noche pasa tranquila, cuando mi alarma suena lo primero que siento es el dolor en la garganta, lo cual no me importa mucho, ya tomaré algún antigripal mas tarde. Son las seis con treinta de la mañana y me dirijo a la ducha para prepararme en mi primer día del año académico, si bien es mi primer día en esta carrera y esta universidad, no es la primera vez que inicio estudios en una facultad. Antes fui estudiante de la UoP, pero luego de pasar un año en la escuela de ingeniería me di cuenta que eso no era lo que deseaba, después de pensármelo mucho decidí que no me rendiría con Londres.

Después de un rápido baño y calzarme unos skinnies con una camiseta roja de tiras y botas altas marrones, me sirvo una taza de café mientras tomo mi cabello liso en un moño alto y poco prolijo. He de apurarme porque tengo el tiempo contado para llegar a mi primera clase. La facultad se encuentra a quince minutos en auto y media hora en locomoción colectiva, mis padres me ofrecieron dinero para comprar un auto de segunda mano pero me negué, ya suficientes gastos han hecho como para además comprarme un carro cuando puedo manejarme de lo mejor con mis propios pies.

Procuro cerrar la ventana antes de salir y tiendo mi cama para poder arrojarme tranquila sobre ella al volver, me abrigo con un sweater enorme azul marino que me cubre hasta la mitad de los muslos, cierro la puerta de mi alcoba al salir además de revisar que las llaves de la entrada vayan en mi bolsito cruzado y mientras bajo los escalones del lugar me pongo mis audífonos.

Londres tiene un encanto muy difícil de describir, la arquitectura del lugar es impresionante, son cerca de las ocho y la luz brillante del sol comienza a asomarse entre los edificios, cubriendo el cielo de tonos celestes y rosas. Mientras espero que el semáforo cambie de color cierro los ojos para inspirar hondo, una sonrisa involuntaria me brota de los labios. Puede que el peso en el corazón que sentía ayer no fuese más que los nervios de afrontar el cambio pero ahora que estoy en ello no luce tan mal. El cielo estará despejado, estoy segura, pero el frío no abandonara la ciudad. Camino a paso rápido por Rotherfield para ir al paradero, el bus que necesito pasa cada seis minutos aproximadamente en la estación de Essex.

El viaje de treinta minutos se me pasa volando, para cuando bajo el sol ya ilumina todo y hace un frío que te cagas, muchos chicos bajan del bus en la misma estación. Me he estudiado mil veces el plano de la facultad para no tener que pedir ayuda. Hay muchas personas ya, gente sentada en banquitos de madera conversando, grupos de chicas en círculos riendo y siento que el estómago se me recoge en un puño, nunca he sido una persona demasiado tímida, soy esa clase de personas que puede acercarse sin problema a preguntar algo o entablar conversación con alguien que no conozco pero no puedo evitar presionar mi lengua contra los dientes en un signo de completo nerviosismo.

Cuando llego al salón, la mitad de los asientos ya están ocupados. Subo por un costado hasta la sexta fila y pido permiso a un chico que estaba sentado en el segundo puesto.

-Disculpa -le hablo con una sonrisa amable -¿está ocupado aquí? -indico el lugar de su derecha dado que tenía un cuaderno sobre la mesa.

-Oh no, úsalo si quieres -me responde con una sonrisa de vuelta, haciendo que sus ojos azules se pongan chinitos.

-Gracias -respondo sentándome junto a él sin voltear a verlo.

-¿Eres americana? -me pregunta en cuanto termino de acomodarme, me río mientras giro mi cuerpo para observarlo, tienes sus ojos levemente abiertos por la curiosidad, el cabello rubio un poco largo luce desordenado de un buen modo, un mechón le cae en la frente dandole un aspecto tierno, infantilmente tierno.

-Sí, soy de Arizona -me encojo de hombros desatando el moño que había armado antes de salir de casa para dejar que el cabello se me seque -Soy Bella -me presento mientras sacudo mi cabello para que se desmarañe hasta llegarme a la mitad de la espalda.

El solo me observa, con una sonrisa alegre, Al no decir nada alzo las cejas y lo insto -y tu nombre es...

-Jasper, Jasper Hale pero puedes llamarme solo Jazz -sus dedos recogen el cabello desordenado que le cubría la frente y lo alza junto con el resto de la melena -¿Y qué haces en Londres?

-Esto... venía a colarme a esta clase para hacer un atentado terrorista -lo jodo mientras señalo con los labios el bolso que he dejado en el suelo bajo mi silla -ahí vengo llena de bombas -Cuando entiende mi broma sacude su cabeza y se ríe de un modo contagioso.

La clase pasa veloz, la química se me da con facilidad dado que fue una de las materias que vi con profundidad en mi primer año dentro de la UoP. Jazz es una persona genial, compartimos tres de las cinco materias de primer semestre y hemos quedado para almorzar juntos el día de mañana al termino de la jornada. Me ha contado que tampoco era inglés, sino irlandés. Que sus padres estaban divorciados y había estado en un conservatorio de música dos años, su padre por trabajo había sido trasladado a Londres a principios de año, así que decidió venir a estudiar acá para acompañarlo.

Su departamento estaba a pocas cuadras de la facultad, así que al salir de la última clase se despidió para ir caminando hasta su casa mientras yo me dirijo al paradero.

Son cerca de las seis cuando llego a casa, antes de abrir la puerta pienso que sería una buena idea prepararme algo de cenar, así que voy a un local cercano donde encuentro papas y pechugas de pollo. Está empezando a oscurecer así que me apresuro en volver y mientras estoy sacando las compras de las bolsas, mi teléfono sueña, mamá está llamando para saber que tal me ha ido el primer día. Le contesto que muy bien, que no he tenido problemas en encontrar mis salas ni en tomar el bus. Pongo la llamada en alta voz mientras pelo las patatas y las meto al horno, me cuenta que han estado hablando con una agencia de intercambios para ofrecer mi habitación a jóvenes que necesiten alojamiento.

Me agrada, no me molesta que mi habitación sea usada por algún estudiante mientras yo estoy acá, a fin de cuentas así me aseguro que mi pieza no termine pareciendo una mazmorra oscura y encerrada para cuando vuelva. Se que mi madre no deja de hablarme porque me echa de menos, pero me aburre un poco toda la perorata superficial que hace, mientras salteo el pollo que piqué en cuadritos me comenta algo sobre el hijo de una vecina que a penas conozco.

No es que ande de desinteresada por el mundo, pero si hay algo que detesto en mi madre es esa constante necesidad de saber lo que le pasa al resto, siempre me he cabreado con ella cuando llega con chismes que realmente no me interesan, no importa cuanto me piense lo que le digo siempre terminamos discutiendo. No logro entender por qué necesita vivir del resto, a veces creo que se siente tan sola como yo, solo que en vez de intentar buscar amigos e intentar hacer con su vida algo más emocionante prefiere usar la vida de los demás como distracción.

Nunca me ha importado lo que otros piensen de mí, al menos no después de superar todas mis inseguridades de niña, por ende no comparto el afán por opinar sobre personas a las que no les interesa mi opinión, más aún, personas que a mi no deberían interesarme.

-Mamá ya tengo lista la cena, te voy a cortar antes de que se me enfríe -la interrumpo luego de que me habló cerca de una hora -recuerda que estás haciendo una llamada internacional.

Luego de despedirme como rápido para irme a mi cama. No tengo muchas ganas de hacer algo así que prefiero dormir pronto, pero esta noche procuro no dejar la ventana abierta porque ya me siento un tanto enferma. Quizás sería una buena idea comprar algunas cosas para personalizar esta pieza, cuidar niños se me da bien, también hacer algunas clases, pero para ello debería conocer gente, podría hablar con la señora Williams -mi arrendadora- para ver si ella conocía a alguien. Extraño a Angela, si soy honesta conmigo misma no se por qué la extraño, es mi mejor amiga vale, ella ayuda a llenar ese vacío arrollador que de ves en cuando me consume, cuando tengo días en los que quiero hundirme en mi cama y no hablar con nadie, ella llega con su humor deslenguado y actitud de "váyase el mundo al carajo" para recordarme que siempre que quiero puedo sonreír.

Doy la vuelta en dirección a la muralla y paso los dedos en el suave papel tapiz de color crudo mientras suspiro cansada.

¿Cansada de qué? Me pregunto sin tener respuesta, tal vez mañana al volver de la facultad podría salir a trotar un par de vueltas para poder dormir sin divagar tanto como ayer y hoy. A fin de cuentas en un lugar nuevo sin un espacio donde me sienta segura, lo que menos necesito es tiempo para preguntarme si mis elecciones de vida son o no las correctas.

* * *

 _Bueno bueno n.n paso dejando el primer capítulo de esta historia a la cual le tengo un enorme cariño. Es distinto a todo lo que he escrito antes en mi cuenta de fanfiction y mi blog, esta historia es más que un relato bonito de amor. Espero que disfruten tanto leyéndola como yo escribiéndola y me dejen algún comentario si cambiarían o agregarían algo. Agradezco de antemano el tiempo en pasar por aquí. Cuídense y no olviden disfrutar su vida al máximo._

 _Pd: estoy en búsqueda de alguien que desee traducir mis capítulos al inglés :c yo se inglés pero no soy taaan buena y prefiero que algún alma bondadosa me ayude antes de meter la pata y tener un error vergonzoso, lógicamente tendrán los créditos correspondientes._


	3. 2 Introspección

No me di cuenta en qué momento me quedé dormida, solo lo sé porque oigo el fuerte sonido de la alarma junto a la cama, el celular vibra de modo estridente mientras me pongo la almohada sobre la cabeza. Odio despertar temprano, nunca he sido una persona de esas a las que le gusta madrugar. Así que antes de que la cama me consuma me levanto tanteando la mesita en busca de mis lentes. Siento la piel bajo de los ojos hinchadas, probablemente estoy algo deshidratada ante la falta de agua, no me acostumbro a tomar agua embotellada aquí por lo que me he propuesto incorporar el agua de la llave lentamente para no provocarme alguna intoxicación.

Parto a la cocina para mirar que desayunar, pero la verdad no tengo demasiada hambre esta mañana. Estoy desanimada, no se muy bien por qué pero es suficiente para quitarme el apetito matutino, cierro la puerta del refrigerador sin sacar nada y cuando volteo la señora Williams está entrando a la habitación.

-Buenos días querida -saluda sonriendo con amabilidad, lleva una manta tejida a crochet sobre los hombros y el cabello recogido en un moño bajo

-Buenos días señora Williams –respondo devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras me froto los brazos para aumentar el calor.

-¿Qué tal te trató la ciudad ayer? –me pregunta con su acento marcado mientras la veo poner la cafetera.

-Muy bien, no me costó nada tomar el bus hacia la facultad y las clases no han estado nada mal para ser el primer día –respondo atándome el cabello en un moño alto.

-Me alegro, bueno, cualquier cosa que necesites me la haces saber, yo hoy no estaré hasta pasado las 6 por si acaso –camina en dirección a la puerta junto a mi, es una mujer agradable, me recuerda a mi abuela pero una versión más amorosa de ella.

-Muchas gracias señora Williams –ella asiente caminando en dirección contraria a la mía, por mi parte me dirijo al baño.

Tengo la costumbre de lavar mi cabello solo día por medio, así que no tardo en la ducha. Mientras estoy frente al espejo a penas me paso los dedos para tomarme una coleta alta luego de cepillármelo. Pienso en tomar mi computador para estudiar un rato en la biblioteca por la tarde pero me da tanta pereza que me convenzo de que es apenas el segundo día y no es necesario aún.

He quedado de almorzar con Jazz el día de hoy, así que elijo mi ropa pensando en que debo lucir decente, a mi mente viene su rostro sonriente, lo imagino dejándose una barba de tres días mientras asiento mentalmente, se vería muy guapo, es exacto el tipo de chico que Angela amaría. Quizás si viene como prometió hacer podría presentarlos, siempre y cuando esté soltero.

La garganta me escuece, dejar la ventana abierta la noche anterior ha sido la peor decisión, para disminuir la molestia paso camino a la universidad por una farmacia, un poco de jarabe puede ayudarme con eso. El viento helado me eriza los bellos de la nuca, ha sido una buena idea usar una chaqueta de plumas. No estoy segura si aun no termina de salir el sol o es que las nubes son tan oscuras que la ciudad parece estar sumida en sombras. En estos momentos entiendo que inspiró a Conan Doyle a escribir tantos casos policiales, porque mirando el ambiente, esto efectivamente parece un mar de tinieblas.

Cuando entro a la facultad, de alguna forma mi día se ilumina un poco, como si un haz brillante cubriera la escuela. Suspiro involuntariamente, de alivio, si la universidad es algo que hace mi día mas luminoso significa que al menos las elecciones respecto a mi futuro están siendo las correctas.

Confieso que los profesores en este lugar no son del todo mi agrado, cada vez que veo a uno caminar siento que dejan una estela brillante atrás, porque realmente son unas divas, como si por el hecho de tener grandes títulos gracias a sus capacidades intelectuales los hiciera mejores personas. A veces hasta yo lo creo.

Para la clase de algebra me siento en la segunda fila arrinconada hacia una muralla, se que debería conocer gente, pero venga, tengo todo el año para hacerlo, así que me limito a prestar atención mientras como una barra de cereal que he sacado de la despensa por si acaso.

Está por comenzar la segunda clase del día, es un electivo de dibujo que he querido tomar, siempre me han gustado las artes, en especial las visuales. Desde pequeña mi madre se ha dedicado a incentivar mi creatividad, no lo recuerdo para ser sincera, pero ella siempre me comenta que compraba cajas repletas de figurillas para pintar con acrílicos y yo a penas sosteniéndome en los pies pasaba las tardes pintando en el patio de nuestra casa y manchando de colores brillantes la mitad de lo que me rodeaba. Lamentablemente con una lista de prioridades enrome, seguir dibujando no era una de las principales y para estas alturas lo hacía una vez al año cuando el estrés de los exámenes universitarios amenazaba con hacerme perder la cordura.

No se qué es, pero siento un líquido demasiado caliente como para que mi piel lo tolere empapándome las piernas. Salto de modo instantáneo mirándome las piernas al tiempo que una chica grita pidiéndome disculpas y removiendo su mochila buscando algo.

El café caliente se le ha volcado y me ha empapado todo, ella me tiende unas toallitas húmedas, siento que la temperatura del café disminuyendo pero aun me arde la zona. Un par de chicos me preguntan si estoy bien mientras me pongo de pié para ir al baño.

-Lo lamento, de verdad lo siento –dice preocupada la chica, sus ojos miel muestran culpa mientras mueve sus manos nerviosa sin saber que hacer o como ayudar –te acompaño al baño- dice moviéndose rápido junto a mi.

-No te preocupes estoy bien –respondo caminando velozmente para limpiarme.

-Soy muy torpe, no se como me ha pasado –vuelve a justificarse mientras me abre la puerta de los baños de chicas.

-Ha sido un accidente –le respondo para tranquilizarla y me meto a un cubículo para quitarme los pantalones y mirar mi piel. Está rojísima –disculpa ¿Tienes las toallitas húmedas ahí?

-Sí, claro –responde casi al instante y su mano aparece por debajo de la puerta para tendérmelas –soy Alice –me indica –pésima forma de conocernos por cierto.

Me río mientras paso las toallitas por mis muslos, la piel arde, pero está bien dentro de todo, me apuro en decirle mi nombre antes de que piense que estoy molesta o algo.

-La clase está por empezar puedes ir adelante si quieres –le indico mientras salgo a lavarme las manos, el roce contra los pantalones me irrita un poco.

-No te preocupes, te espero –dice sonriendo, su cabello desordenado y corto luce increíble cuando lo sacude mirándose al espejo.

-Está bien –acepto cerrando la llave.

Alice pide disculpas por ambas al entrar, la profesora no muy mayor comienza a hablar de los contenidos del curso, la bohemia le brota por los poros y de algún modo le sienta perfecto, sus pantalones bombacha se mueven ondeando mientras se pasea por la sala, una sonrisa tranquila le cruza el rostro, mientras se sienta sobre la mesa.

No se que es pero incluso estando al final del salón puedo sentir la paz que emana, como si absolutamente nada perturbara sus días, como si solo hubiese felicidad. Y me impacta, apoyo un codo sobre la mesa para reposar mi cabeza en la palma derecha.

¿Puede alguien vivir solo sintiendo felicidad? Me pregunto mientras la profesora mueve sus piernas que cuelgan en la mesa. Lo dudo, pero si se puede vivir tranquila.

La hora se me pasa volando, demasiado rápido para mi gusto, entre lo que habla y lo mucho que intento absorber de su actitud centrada me he olvidado por completo de que Alice estaba junto a mi hasta que la oigo susurrar –Esto es mucho más profundo de lo que esperé.

Asentí volteando a verla sin prestarle demasiada atención.

-El arte es todo –dice la profesora justo cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los míos –y depende de cada uno permitirnos el placer de vivirlo.

La piel bajo las mangas de mi abrigo se eriza –Así que para partir lo que será este semestre les dejaré una pequeña tarea para la próxima clase- oigo a mi compañera suspirar desganada –no quiero nada que implique demasiado trabajo, tranquilos, solo voy a pedirles que escriban en ocho líneas quienes son ustedes.

Frunzo el ceño sin entender.

¿Quién soy?

Alice guarda sus cosas mientras la profesora se despide -¿Tienes clases ahora?

-No, no tengo nada hasta después del almuerzo –respondo levantándome del asiento con ella -¿Tu?

-Sí –hace una mueca como si no le agradara la idea, una novata en la universidad no tiene tan poco interés en las clases así que me aventuro a preguntarle lo siguiente.

-¿De qué año eres? –ella esta tomando agua de su botella y me ofrece, pero niego con amabilidad.

-Tercero ¿Tu? –llegamos al pasillo central donde pretendo dirigirme hacia la biblioteca.

-Primero –me mira de un modo que interpreto como "pareces más grande"- antes estudie un par de años otra carrera –explico a lo que ella asiente.

-Bueno yo debo largarme –dice mirando su reloj de pulsera –nos estamos viendo la próxima clase, prometo no arrojarte café de nuevo –bromea recordándome el incidente de hace un rato.

-Eso espero, de lo contrario tendré que ponerte una orden de alejamiento –Sonríe.

-Bonito acento americana, suerte con tu tarea –da media vuelta sobre sus talones y camina rápido para llegar a tiempo.

Pretendo sacar un libro de algebra para hacer algunos ejercicios por la tarde, así que para esperar la hora de almuerzo me dedico a buscar buenos ejemplares en la biblioteca, aprovecho de revisar mi correo en los computadores de la facultad y luego me dirijo al patio central de la escuela donde Jazz y yo hemos acordamos juntarnos.

Reviso la hora en mi teléfono y son diez pasado la una de la tarde, hemos quedado a la una con quince. Mientras bajo la escalera observo el lugar en busca de su radiante sonrisa entre las decenas de estudiantes que hacen vida social.

Entonces lo veo.

Esta junto Jasper en una banca.

Su cabello desordenado se inclina levemente hacia la derecha mientras unos lentes de sol cubren sus ojos, se ríe despreocupado y sus dientes blancos hacen que el lugar se vea un poco menos oscuro. Me he quedado de piedra a la mitad de la escalera. Es una sensación que difícilmente podría explicar pero el corazón se me ha detenido, el estómago se me ha apretado y los pies pegado al piso.

¿Alguna vez han tenido la sensación de que hay algo que marca una antes y un después? ¿Como si antes de algún evento su vida realmente no tenía sentido?

Pues aquello es precisamente lo que siento en este instante, no tengo idea de quien es aquel chico, no se su nombre, su edad o a que se dedica, no lo había visto en mi perra vida antes de hoy, pero de algo estoy segura.

Me enamoraré de él.

Me llamarán loca, pero es la verdad, lo siento, cada célula de mi cuerpo lo hace y me aterra, porque lo se, porque no puedo evitarlo. Quiero correr escaleras arribas y esconderme en el baño.

Sin entender por qué, veo que me sonríe a mi directamente. Sacudo levemente mi cabeza intentando volver al mundo mientras observo a Jazz ponerse de pie.

Soy tan estúpida, aquel chico debió verme observarlo como si estuviese mirando el mundo por primera vez. Siento la sangre fluir hasta mis mejillas así que para evitarme la vergüenza termino de bajar los escalones mirando el piso hasta llegar abajo justo cuando mi compañero llega a mi lado.

-¿Estás lista entonces? –pregunta un sonriente Jasper. No se qué decir, siento que no recuerdo como hablar, así que en vez de balbucear algo asiento en silencio con una media sonrisa. Me obligo a no voltear para ver al chico al igual que a mantener la boca cerrada para no preguntar nada sobre él. Mi cabeza es una nube de ideas e imágenes, como si hubiesen tomado todos mis pensamientos, ideas y conocimientos para sacudirlas dentro de una batidora –Bella? –abro los ojos para mirarlo perdida, se ríe de mi poca concentración –¿En qué piensas? No has escuchado nada de lo que te dije.

Sonrío avergonzada mientras me busco una excusa –Lo siento, es solo que pensaba en que extraño un poco a mis amigos –suelto lo primero que se me ocurre puede funcionar, las palabras salen torpes y atropelladas. El asiente, su rostro se ha vuelto menos sonriente, compadeciéndome y me siento culpable por mentirle de esa forma –pero no es nada, se me pasará pronto –aseguro sin dejar de retorcerme la cabeza con la sonrisa de ese chico.

-Tengo una idea –dice volviendo a sonreír, alzando sus ojos azules y brillantes hasta mi –el jueves de la próxima semana un amigo está de cumpleaños, puedo llevarte para que conozcas a mi grupo de amigos y salgas de ese lugar solitario en el que pasas tu día –me dan ganas de echarme a llorar, Jazz es tan dulce que mi corazón no lo soporta, hago una nota mental de no permitir que se aparte de mi jamás, la doblo y la escondo en un recoveco de mi corazón -¿Qué opinas?

-Me parece fantástico –acepto sonriéndole de vuelta.

El almuerzo es muy grato, realmente disfruto la compañía de Jasper como la de pocas personas, me genera la sensación de que somos amigos de toda la vida. Me comenta que tiene un hermano que vive con su madre al que ve muy poco, me pregunta si yo tengo algún hermano o hermana, le digo que no aunque siempre desee tener uno. Y no miento, he pasado años de mi vida pensando que si tuviese una hermana quizás no me sentiría tan sola, me he imaginado a una chica de mi altura con cabello liso y piel un poco más oscura que la mía jodiéndome día y noche, pasando las tardes de verano conmigo conversando, riendo, quizás una hermana es lo que me ha hecho falta.

La clase de Física posterior al almuerzo es horrorosa, se que la odiaré, el profesor es un idiota de primera, lo he oído al menos tres veces contestando de manera irónica a preguntas de algunos estudiantes. Observo a Jasper a mi lado tomando nota de los libros que indica el profesor. Lo escucho hablar de su doctorado en ciencias y como su línea de investigación toma la teoría astrofísica, formación de galaxias y honestamente no se que más porque no me interesa.

Trazo flores en el borde de mi cuaderno, sin darme cuenta la imagen de aquel chico aparece de golpe y la respiración se me acelera.

Es la sensación más extraña del mundo, nunca, y cuando digo nunca es nunca, en la vida sentí algo como esto. Como si lo conociera de otra vida, como si mi alma se hubiese alegrado de reencontrarse con él. En estos momentos la reencarnación no se me hace tan estúpida.

Cuando salimos de clase, Jazz me indica que debe pasar a comprar un par de libretas para ejercitar a una librería cercana, me ofrezco a acompañarlo y el no duda en aceptar, probablemente pensando en que de aquí me voy directo a mi arriendo para pasar otra tarde sola. Pero en hacer la compra no tardamos más de veinte minutos. Le indico que uno de estos días podía ir a conocer el lugar donde vivo y podríamos empezar a estudiar para los ejercicios de clase que empiezan a corrernos desde la próxima semana.

Cuando me siento en el bus veo por la ventana a Jazz alejándose y apoyo mi cabeza contra el vidrio.

¿Quién soy?

Recuerdo la tarea de artes, no estoy segura qué contestar. Pienso los treinta minutos de camino a casa qué responder a esa pregunta, pero honestamente no lo se. En cuando llego a la calle Elizabeth Ave apuro el paso. Subo las escaleras corriendo y entro a mi habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe, son casi las seis y probablemente la señora Williams aun no ha llegado, tomo un cuaderno, un lápiz y de un salto llego a la cama que no he hecho esta mañana.

 _¿Quién soy?_

Escribo arriba de la hoja.

 _Mi nombre Es Isabella Swan, soy estudiante de primero de ingeniería civil en la universidad de Londres. Vengo de_

Me detengo y me siento estúpida, tacho todo lo que escribí y arranco la hoja para empezar de nuevo.

 _¿Quién soy?_

 _No podría responder eso, o sea, podría presentarme, decir mi nombre, mi edad, de donde vengo y lo que hago, pero no quiero solo contestar lo que soy para el resto, o lo que hago por cumplir al mundo, no quiero responder lo que pienso, quiero responder lo que siento, no sería honesta conmigo misma de lo contrario. ¿Qué siento? Vacío, un vacío profundo. Y creo que es precisamente por el hecho de que no se quien soy ni qué quiero. Nunca lo he sabido, pero he fingido conocerme para demostrarle al mundo que tengo habilidades, que puedo ser mejor que cualquiera. Por algún motivo ahora, eso no me hace feliz._

Cierro el cuaderno y miro al techo.

Quizás mi dirección es incorrecta, quizás estoy buscando el camino equivocado. ¿Qué es lo que busco? Me pregunto mientras una pena profunda me llena el pecho. No tengo ni la menor idea, pero juro que lo encontraré cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

 _Bueno, partiré agradeciendo a las lectoras que tengo, porque son lo que me motivan a seguir publicando, Nani yo te amo, no sabes lo feliz que me hizo ver que lectoras antiguas estaban para leerme de nuevo, así que agradezco tu comentario enromemente 3._

 _les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia que como ya he dicho antes, me resulta bastante especial. No se que opinan de ella, por lo que me gustaría pudieran decirme si les agrada, o si le cambiarían algo. A diferencia de la mayoría de los fics que he leído y que he escrito, esta historia se desarrolla muy paulatinamente, y es porque el crecimiento personal es un proceso lento, espero que estos capítulos sirvan no solo como entretención sino que los hagan cuestionarse un poco si su vida es lo que realmente desean, a veces es bueno darnos un tiempo para conocernos a nosotros mismos y amarnos. Por ahora los dejo y espero de corazón que disfruten la lectura. 3 Cambio y fuera._

 _pd: un review nunca está de más n.n_


End file.
